Maneras de vivir
by Inffamy
Summary: "Y sentimos, en nuestros hombros, el peso de una guerra que fue creada para nosotros."
1. El epitafio de Nott

**Disclaimer: **Si el Universo Potteriano me perteneciera lo dominaría a pachas con Voldy desde la Guayana Francesa con un par de muggles abanicándome.

_**Edito:** Inspiration is back! Como habréis podido comprobar por la publicación del segundo capítulo. En él explico mejor en qué consiste esta historia, por si no está claro y hago una clara publicidad a mi nuevo proyecto. Mucho más encauzado, mucho más Slytherin._

_**Confesiones en Negro y Plata **__me ha ayudado a volver a retomar los capítulos de Maneras de vivir. Ya que pienso utilizar este fic para reforzar los personajes del otro. Si bien no es necesario leer uno para entender el otro, ni el argumento es el mismo, se complementan bien y es mucho más sencillo entender a los personajes._

**Este fic pretende ser un conjunto de viñetas**, no sé si largo o corto porque aún no lo he decidido, desde el punto de vista de varios personajes de Slytherin. Canon, pero tanto conocidos como desconocidos.

Pero ahora os dejo leer, ya tendréis suficiente en mis notas del próximo Chapter.

* * *

><p>Daily Prophet: <strong>"Más asesinatos a muggles. ¿Dónde está El Elegido?"<br>**_Londres continúa siendo víctima de una oleada de crímenes sin aparente indicio. El primer ministro muggle pide explicaciones, pero no hay ningún "Elegido" para dárselas._

El Quisquilloso: **"El Elegido está entre nosotros transmitiendo un mensaje de esperanza."  
><strong>_Harry Potter no abandonará al mundo mágico. No mientras sigamos apoyándole y creyendo en él y luchando contra la corrupción en el poder del Ministerio._

Corazón de bruja:** "Gilderoy Lohart y su perspectiva sobre la guerra."** **  
><strong>_El Orden de Merlín y autor de "Recreo con la Banshee" recién salido de San Mungo por problemas personales nos habla de su opinión acerca de la situación del mundo mágico._

El mundo de la escoba: **"Suspendidas las finales de Quidditch por ataques recientes."  
><strong>_El entrenador de los Wington Warderes ha aparecido muerto en el muelle de su casa. Las conciciones son desconocidas, pero tras la muerte hace menos de un mes del comentador James Huntby, el mundo del Quidditch peligra._

La guerra. Suena increíble decirlo , ¿no?

Los que estaban del lado del Señor Tenebroso y su causa ni si quiera conocían esa palabra, su definición. Pero ahora, en una sala verde y plata situada en las oscuras mazmorras, algunos nos planteamos su significado.

Las miradas gélidas de unos grupos a otros podrían cortar la tensión que se expande en el ambiente.

"Traidores" se escucha constantemente. Unos somos "traidores a la sangre", otros simplemente son "traidores".

Y tan solitarios como nos hallamos, con los silencios que inundan cada rincón, somos conscientes y soportamos las consecuencias de la Guerra que está por comenzar.

Tras la muerte del director Dumbledore el pasado verano, regresamos con nuestras familias, regresamos a Hogwarts, pero nadie ha tenido un final feliz.

En los pasillos, las otras casas nos desprecian, sacuden nuestros nombres como si de polvo se tratara, nos repelen, no quieren tener nada que ver con _los traidores_. Ellas se fusionan formando una comunidad, excluyéndonos.

Todos son los héroes, todos menos nosotros. ¿Por qué generalizan? ¿Acaso las guerras no comienzan por generalizar una idea? Ahora ellos, los solemnes…lo están haciendo.

Yo, Theodore Nott, me jugué la vida por defender a Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw cuando el verano pasado un grupo de Mortífagos irrumpió en el castillo…No importaban las procedencias en ese momento. Me enfrenté a todo en lo que me habían formado, y ahora, pago los errores de otros, sintiéndome culpable cada día.

Al fin y al cabo, supongo que los Slytherins somos como una macedonia, un **Tuttifrutti**. A pesar de que cientos de frutas lo forman, es más cómodo generalizar, siempre lo ha sido.

Conocimos tiempos mejores, de verdad que lo hicimos.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leerme, ahora es vuestro turno de opinar, ¡a teclear!<strong> Acepto todo tipo de reviews, animan a los fickers a continuar y a ver su trabajo recompensado. <strong>Y si no no os mandaré a mis Slytherin para que os den besitos xD

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Chanananana...


	2. Draco Malfoy

Buenas fandomeros y fandomeras.

Hiatus superado, lavado de cara a mi perfil y a mis historias. Esta es la primera que empecé con una idea clara y que como dije y mantengo, pretendo terminar. La estoy escribiendo a la vez que mi último proyecto _**Confesiones en Negro y Plata**_ que tiene algo más de forma ya que pretende ser un long-fic sobre la historia de Draco y Astoria durante los dos últimos años de Hogwarts. Las líneas argumentales respecto a esta historia son diferentes, pero pienso que tienen mucho que ver. Mientras que en **Confesiones** el narrador es omnisciente, **Maneras de vivir** ofrece un punto de vista más cercano de cada uno de los personajes. En primera persona y a lo George R.R. Martin. Cada uno con su espacio disponible para contarnos su historia, la historia de cómo se vieron inmersos en la guerram, en, pretendo, varios capítulos por personaje.

Así que si sois amantes de los pairings, de Slytherin, de los saltos y giros argumentales, os animo a que os paséis por el Draco-Astoria.

Espero que os guste, see you later.

**Disclaimer: **Esto solo es mi laguna mental dentro del paraíso perteneciente a Jota Ka.

* * *

><p><em>Cuando veíamos sangre brotar de cada piedra del castillo poco importaba lo que sabíamos, o lo que creíamos saber. Les vi caer uno a uno, les vi sucumbir como sucumbe el hielo ante el fuego. Perdimos, perdimos lo que un día fuimos y no pudimos asentar, perdimos lo que somos y perdimos lo que algún día seríamos. Pero sobre todo perdí, porque nunca pude perdonar a mi mente lo que mis ojos vieron. Nunca pude perdonar a mis manos las vidas que se llevaron, nunca pude perdonar a mis piernas que no corrieran a salvarla. Muerta, ella estaba muerta y yo la contemplaba desde un trono rodeado de serpientes demoníacas.<em>

_Un charco de sangre rodeaba su cuerpo y quería acercarme, pero no podía. Estaba atrapado, en trance, en una línea temporal que me consumía lentamente, apresado por el orgullo y amargado por las ácidas lágrimas que mi cuerpo transformaba en agonía. Sentía morir cada partícula de mi cuerpo, sentía un odio interno aflorar como nunca antes había aflorado. _

_De pronto una brisa ardiente impactó en mi cara, me giré y allí estaba, viva. La imagen que me devolvía era exótica, sensual, mas masoquista y enfermiza. Me miraba con sus ojos verdes inyectados en sangre, su pelo rubio alborotado…Sonreía cínicamente como si nada en ella hubiera cambiado y habló de forma incomprensible, no entendía nada. Su voz me erizó la piel, sus susurros funcionaron como dagas que se clavaron en mi estómago y su risa monocorde me quitó la poca razón que me quedaba. ¿Acaso no estaba muerta? Acababa de verla en el suelo rodeada de sangre… Comencé a dudar de mis propios sentidos, de mi mismo. Entonces escuché con claridad._

_-Tú me has matado._

_Tragué en seco, ni si quiera podía responder. Quise hablarle, quise soltar un 'Madre' entre las comisuras de mis labios. Pero mi esófago se había auto-estrangulado impidiéndome decir ni una sola palabra._

_Madre se acercaba cada vez más bajo un rostro cetrino, soltó una carcajada que rebotó en mi cabeza hasta sentir dolor, entonces…._

—¿Me estás escuchando? —preguntó el moreno en un tono de exasperación— Malfoy, tío, te estás volviendo tan raro como Cara Rajada. En fin…como te estaba diciendo y supongo que sabrás, el viernes que viene es el cumpleaños de Daphne. Ya que no respondes a ninguna de las cartas que te mandamos y que tu querida y preciosa madre ha invitado a la mía a tomar el té…—hizo una pausa, la verdad es que solo estaba esperando que yo le respondiera para variar, un "¿cuántos novios tiene tu madre, Zabini?" solía ser la habitual, pero de nuevo las palabras se doblaban en mi esófago, mis ojos observaban al vacío inmóviles y nada podía despertarme de ese trance—. Deberías venir, Malfoy, Daphne es nuestra amiga desde que nacimos, además irá todo Slytherin. Y…su hermana, Malfoy, su hermana se ha puesto tremenda. Deberías haberla visto en la fiesta de Pucey…

—Lo…pensaré. Pero no tengo tiempo para este tipo de nimiedades, Blaise. Estoy ocupado.

—Me pregunto en qué puedes estar ocupado, tus únicas relaciones últimamente son esos elfos que tienes paseando por la casa. Que por cierto, son feos de cojones, más de lo normal.—Respondió Zabini con tono burlón—. Mira, sé que lo de tu padre ha sido un golpe duro, una putada, pero no os ha afectado ni a tu madre ni a ti…Seguís teniendo la misma acogida entre nosotros, entre los nuestros. ¿Qué coño te importa lo que piense el Séquito de Potter? El Señor Tenebroso alcanzará pronto el poder y todos nos uniremos a su causa. Tu padre volverá entre vítores.

_Estúpido Zabini_, para ti es muy fácil presentarte aquí y decir toda esa sarta de bobadas…Como si por un segundo entendieras lo que significa servirle, como si tu madre no te siguiera eligiendo las túnicas. Como si profesaras tal admiración por él que obviaras la quemazón de la Marca. Y tú aquí con tu sonrisa de principiante creyendo entenderme. Me da igual mi padre, ¿no se me nota? Si él no vuelve, mejor. Yo devolveré a esta familia toda la grandeza que Lucius Malfoy le ha arrebatado. Él me ha escogido a mí.

—No tienes ni puta idea Zabini—solté entre risas quitándole importancia—. Mi padre está en Azkaban por defender sus ideales. —Las mentiras me hacían ampollas en la lengua al salir— ¿Por qué habría de sentirme mal por eso? Iré a la fiesta, hay ciertos asuntos que tengo que solucionar. —Zabini asintió y se levantó del sillón contiguo—. Ah y Blaise…si tan interesado estás en servir al Señor Oscuro, deberías unirte cuanto antes. Sin esperar a que sea el momento adecuado, cuando tus lealtades ya no cuenten.

—¿Qué coño estás queriendo decir con eso de "cuando tus lealtades ya no cuenten"? ¿Qué podríamos ofrecerle ahora? ¿Transformar una rata en cáliz? ¿Una demostración acuática con el encantamiento Casco-Burbuja? —Zabini estalló en sonoras risas—. Vamos Draco, no creerás que Él querría algo de nosotros, al menos no ahora. C_uando nuestras habilidades cuenten._

—Joder Blaise, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes que ofrecer? ¿Estás seguro de que no eres mestizo? —La expresión de Zabini se contrajo en una mueca desagradable, abrió la boca, seguramente para soltar algún comentario bífido, pero un elfo doméstico abrió la puerta.

—Señor Zabini—hizo una patética reverencia—. Su madre le espera en el recibidor.

—Te veo el viernes. —pasó a mi lado y me dio un fuerte manotazo en la espalda.

—Squib…—mascullé. Lo último que escuché fueron sus sonoras risas al desaparecer del cuarto. La próxima vez que nos viéramos, Zabini se habría tragado sus palabras, ya no sería _tan_ estúpido.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez con mucha menos delicadeza. —Draco, querido…—dijo una voz entre dulce y rota, mi madre—. Sal al jardín, tu tía Bellatrix te está esperando.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aclaraciones sobre los párrafos en cursiva:<strong>_ Draco cuenta su historia desde un futuro no tan lejano, pero un futuro (aún no puedo especificar el momento). En cursiva por tanto, Draco esta haciendo una mezcla de fantasía y realidad. Es complicado de entender. Obviamente su madre no muere, ni el la mata, pero el sentimiento de culpabilidad jugaba con su mente creando en ella abstracciones de tal calibre. Draco tiene esa especie de visión temerosa sobre la guerra y sobre su madre, una guerra que no había vivido mientras hablaba con Zabini, pero sí en el futuro. No sé si me he explicado. **Cualquier duda, preguntadme por favor.****  
><strong>

Bueno, hasta aquí Draco por hoy. Como se puede comprobar, es un Draco cambiado, más meditativo, más maduro. El Draco que Rowling mostró en los primeros libros habría corrido a enseñar la Marca Tenebrosa a sus amigos en cuanto la hubiera tenido en el brazo. Este sin embargo, es mucho más desconfiado de momento.

Como dije arriba, no hace falta leer _**Confesiones en Negro y** **Plata **_para entenderlo, aunque ambas historias pueden complementarse y ayudaros a entender mejor a los personajes.

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, ¿quién será el siguiente narrador? (o narradora...) Ah, ¿y por qué Zabini se tragaría sus palabras la próxima vez? Inquietante.**

Como dije al final de _Confesiones,_ **para volver esto un poco más gráfico os dejo una entrada de mi LJ con fotos de algunos personajes que han aparecido en mi otra historia, **algunos de ellos, aparecerán en esta. Por tanto, si os apetece ponerles cara, ya sabéis: copiad, pegad, quitad espacios...**  
><strong>

**inffamy . livejournal 552. html**

O si en su defecto os da pereza podéis buscarme como **Inffamy** en LJ, o **accediendo desde el Link de mi perfil.**

Muchas gracias a los que hayáis leído, ahora es vuestro turno de opinar. **Un review no supone ningún esfuerzo y es un incentivo para los fickers**. Anima a seguir escribiendo, a mejorar, a continuar creando. Actualizaré antes Confesiones, pero como ahora tengo tiempo, ¡hasta muy pronto!


	3. Querido Blaise

Hi Hello de nuevo! Cumplí y aquí estoy, con lo último que ha salido de mi cabecita. Hoy, queridos y queridas, pocas palabras. Zabini nos cuenta un poquito de su historia.

A quienes leéis _**Confesiones en Negro y Plata**_ os ayudará a comprender un poco a Blaise, su actitud en el presente y futuros capítulos, ya que podéis entender este fic como una serie de escenas explícitas y perdidas del anterior.

El próximo capítulo de _**CeNP**_ está al caer, ¡lo prometo! Solo me falta matizarlo. Y después, REGRESARÉ.

**Disclaimer:** _Esto es solo mi laguna mental perteneciente al paraíso de Jotaká. Si HP fuera mío Tom Riddle y yo tendríamos hijos._

* * *

><p>"Blaise,<p>

"Te escribo desde Francia, las vacaciones con mis amigas están resultando muy agradables. He recibido una lechuza de tu tío Diverius, quiere reunirse contigo antes de que terminen las vacaciones de verano.

Permanecerás atendiéndole como buen anfitrión hasta que yo regrese.

P.D.: Te mando Eclàires, sé cuánto te gustan.

Allegra Zabinni."

* * *

><p>'Tiempos oscuros se acercan', eso había dicho el chiflado de Dumbledore a principios de quinto curso.<p>

Nunca me lo había planteado. Ni la guerra, ni lo que conllevaría, siempre he visto lejano el momento en el que ésta se diera. Supongo que visto desde nuestra máscara de indiferencia nunca nos pareció que el vocablo guardara tanto significado como el que en el fondo demostró tener. Me iba a reunir con mi tío, sí, el que se salvó por poco de Azkaban escapando del ministerio. Y en cambio madre le acogía en casa como si de algo normal se tratara. No penséis que es una ofensa para mí, ni soy amante de los sangre sucia ni me quita el sueño el exterminio muggle. La cosa era cómo tomarse esta carta, viniendo de ella, que a pesar de tener claras sus ideas, siempre se escondía tras las faldas de la moralidad y la hipocresía.

_Bajé las escaleras mientras jugueteaba con la carta de mi madre entre las manos, doblándola, dándole forma._

—_Querido sobrino..._ —_dijo con sorna una voz grave y ronca._

—_Diverius._

—_Me he tomado la libertad de aparecerme en vuestro jardín, de entrar y de servirme una copa, no te importará, ¿verdad? Sabía que no._ —_silenció_—. _Eres un chico listo, Blaise. Sabes por qué estoy aquí._

—_No._ —_sí, lo supe al verle, pero quería escucharlo. _

—_Vaya chico, mientes como un maldito bellaco._ —_se carcajeó_— _¿Un poco de Whisky? ¿No? Bueno, tú te lo pierdes. Y dime, chaval, ¿no te gustaría unirte a su causa? ¿participar de forma un poco más activa?_

—_¿Me reclama?_

—_Bueno, reclamar…digamos que tiene en cuenta tus aptitudes, y cree que puedes ser útil. Quién sabe, si desempeñas bien tu función podrías llevar su Marca antes de lo que te imaginas..._

… … … … … … … … … …

¿Miedo? Miedo no era la palabra. No era un kamikaze, pero tampoco un cobarde. Simplemente mi cerebro actuaba acorde a la situación. Sopesando, calculando, meditando los beneficios que podría ofrecerme e incluso a pesar de saber que llegado el momento no podría negarme, me deleitaba fantaseando con ello, me gustaba pensar que era Él quien me necesitaba. Qué inútil, qué inocente, qué verdaderamente gilipollas fui.

—…y entonces Sigourney Hudson, esa Hufflepuf tan estúpida, se lo dijo a Millicent. ¿Te lo puedes…? ¿¡Blaise?! ¿Me estás escuchando?...¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan distraído? ¿Qué os pasa a todos? Draco apenas se deja ver el pelo y tú…estás extraño.

—Eh…Nada, Pansy, princesa, te escucho.

—Bueno, como te iba diciendo…

_Joder, cállate ya, Pansy… _No sé en qué momento mi mirada se perdió en el fuego, no sé en qué momento Pansy dejó de hablar y tomó mi mano entre las suyas, que temblaban. No sé en qué momento dejé que mi mente se alejara más de la conversación silenciosa que manteníamos. Creo que en algún instante Parkinson comprendió que no necesitaba escucharla, que no quería escucharla. Sólo sé que cuando me di cuenta de la situación, cuando me sentí fuera de mis dominios, me levanté del sofá, y sin despedirme, me fui.

No éramos nada, no teníamos nada, sólo intereses. De vez en cuando nos escuchábamos porque nadie más iba a hacerlo. Era como una especie de trato, algo de lo que nunca habíamos hablado ni hablaríamos en un futuro, a primera vista era algo simple, ella me contaba sus patrañas de chica y yo escuchaba, pero el trasfondo era mucho más poderoso, ella escuchaba mis silencios, que con el paso del tiempo se volvieron más pesados. Ella se adueñaría de todos y cada uno de mis silencios.

Caminé por el pasillo, con las manos en los bolsillos dirigiéndome a la Lechucería, pero es una verdad universalmente reconocida el decir que cada vez que alguien tiene prisa, sea cual sea el momento (incluso un sábado de septiembre en mitad de la noche), dicha persona se convierte en un imán de molestos obstáculos.

Incluso un Hufflepuff se habría dado cuenta, me estaban siguiendo. La diferencia es que el Hufflepuff hubiera corrido al regazo de cualquier Gryffindor para que el afortunado héroe de turno le salvara la vida. Realmente asqueroso. Yo, nosotros, actuábamos de manera diferente, Salazar nos había concedido un ingenio prodigioso, una astucia digna de Slytherin. Atravesé a paso lento y relajado los pasillos de las mazmorras, y al llegar al acceso de las escaleras me apoyé en el marco de la ventana, mientras hacía ruidos huecos con los pies para que pareciera que en realidad subía.

Por el hueco de la escalera apareció un pálido Malfoy, y cuando pisó el primer escalón por inercia sacó su varita, era audaz. Pero yo ya le estaba apuntando con la mía. Nuestras sonrisas se ladearon, pero ninguno de los dos la bajamos.

—Vaya, vaya…Draco…¿No te han enseñado en tu casa que es de mala educación apuntar con la varita? ¿Y no te han enseñado que es de peor educación seguir a las personas en mitad de la noche? Más aún, cuando dichas personas tienen prisa. —dije con una ironía palpable.

—Verás, Blaise,me ha parecido poco ético que después de dejar a Pansy en el sofá salieras con tanta prisa de la sala común. Sin embargo, no te seguía, tengo cosas que hacer. —respondió.

—¿Cosas que hacer? Bueno, como te he dicho, ahora tengo prisa, pero si algún día necesito una niñera te llamaré. Gracias por tus servicios, ahora a no ser que quieras acompañarme en mi ardua tarea, lo cual no te recomiendo …en fin, que si no quieres acompañarme, será mejor que te vayas. —interpreté de la mejor manera que pude.

_Mierda. Vale, ya está, Desmaius. No joder, suena muy Hufflepuff, un Crucio y me largo de aquí._ Y lo habría hecho, pero he aquí otra verdad universal, los momentos excitantes siempre son interrumpidos por alguien, o bueno…por algo, ya que dicha interrupción no ejemplificaba el modelo habitual de persona, ni lo ejemplifica.

Nott bajaba las escaleras con un paso muy neutro, muy habitual en él, tenía un libro bajo el brazo e iba mirando al vacío, a un vacío que a juzgar por su cara, parecía estar muy lleno. Se percató de nuestra presencia, pero ese tío tenía un don para ignorar todo, para no mostrar el mínimo interés por nada. Malfoy y yo apuntándonos con nuestras varitas y Nott ni si quiera se paraba como habría hecho cualquiera, pero claro, él no era una persona cualquiera.

—¿Nott? —pregunté extrañado.

—¿Qué? —dijo él.

—¿Qué coño haces aquí a estas horas? —exigió saber Malfoy.

—No te lo tomes como algo personal, hoy Draco tiene complejo de madre. —Me gané una mirada fulminante del rubio, pero quería joderle, y de paso, evadir el tema de mi repentina escapada nocturna.

Nott nos miró de hito en hito, se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a seguir caminando, sin poner el más mínimo interés en la conversación, era la única persona que (a mi pesar) conseguía que Malfoy se subiera por las paredes.

—¿No me has oído? —dijo Malfoy con una insoportable voz que incluso pretendiendo ser autoritaria sonó mandragórica.

Nott sonrió y desapareció al final del pasillo, Malfoy, rojo de ira, le siguió.

Mi capacidad de análisis era impoluta, no por nada estaba en Slytherin, pero a medida que los años pasaron mi suspicacia aumentó considerablemente. Malfoy se había dejado llevar por el sentimiento de la ira. Malfoy había abandonado su porte siempre firme por salir corriendo detrás de alguien que simplemente nos ignoraba como se había dedicado a hacer durante seis años. Malfoy repentinamente había cambiado. Le di la importancia que el asunto requería, es decir, ninguna. Podía entender el encarcelamiento de su padre.

Durante años había estado bien para todo el mundo relacionarse con el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, en nuestros círculos es necesario estar bien relacionado. Nuestro estatus no se mantiene solo. Pero Lucius, ahora encarcelado, había conseguido que su apellido perdiera puestos. Los únicos que le seguían aplaudiendo eran Crabbe y Goyle, pero ellos no contaban, lo hacían porque estaban adiestrados para ello y a un mono adiestrado no puedes impedirle actuar contra sus costumbres. Y, en cambio, solo le debía lealtad. No quiero ponerme moñas, Malfoy era mi amigo.

Mientras cavilaba había caminado hasta la Lechucería, era oportunista y en cuanto Malfoy desapareció ni si quiera me lo planteé, apuré mi paso hasta toparme con mi destino.

Y no hay dos sin tres…Tercera verdad universalmente reconocida: Aunque parezca que las cosas empiezan a mejorar, no mejoran. La Lechucería estaba cerrada, la maldita Lechucería que por no cerrar, no cerraba ni en verano, cerrada. Yo era un tramposo, y no era estúpido, tenía resortes, pero mi tarea era demasiado cargante como para tener que solaparla con interrupciones de este tipo.

… … … … … … … … … …

—_¿A qué te refieres con que me necesitaréis?_ —_omití el resto._

—_Eres un bribón eh…no te andas con juegos. Conciso y determinado, así me gustan, así nos gustan.-dijo saboreando el "nos". _—_Hay algo que debes hacer, el Lord está ocupado para venir en persona_—mintió, ahora lo sé—_ pero me ha encomendado la tarea de encomendarte una tarea. Una locura ¿eh, sobrino?_ —l_e dio un trago a su vaso de Whisky y se pasó una mano por el pelo._ —_Necesitamos unos ojos en Hogwarts, y tú has sido el elegido, entre todos los Slytherin, tú…Todo un honor, desde luego. Verás…necesitamos cierto tipo de…información._

—¿_Qué clase de información?_

—_Bueno…nada difícil para alguien con tus cualidades. Listas claras de gente que comparte nuestra causa, de gente que no la comparte...De vez en cuando no estaría de más que le echaras un vistazo a Potter…al muchacho de los Malfoy…_

—_¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿A Malfoy? _

—_Exacto, Blaise, chico. A Malfoy._

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí por hoy...Bien, <strong>¿qué os ha parecido Blaise? ¿y el capítulo? <strong>

**Como sabéis o deberíais saber, recibir un review por breve que sea, anima al autor a mejorar y a seguir publicando. Agradecería conocer vuestra opinión, siempre da gusto leerla. _Un review, una ilusión_**xD

Me despido fandomeros y fandomeras, nos vemos prontito!

Besos de Blaise, de Pansy, o de quien gustéis.


End file.
